


that there is also a good question (I'll name it later)

by yesihavethreenames



Category: Original Work, mcr if you squint
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, sorry - Freeform, very very very loosely based on the killjoy's universe, yeah this is really late, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesihavethreenames/pseuds/yesihavethreenames
Summary: The United States is now under fascist control.  A group of rebels tries to overthrow and restore the government.





	that there is also a good question (I'll name it later)

Prologue:

“This is an emergency broadcast from News 9. The President signed a bill giving him complete control of the Government this afternoon. ‘This country was worse than I thought’ He said in a speech explaining the law. ‘Total control is necessary to fix and restore this country to its former glory.’ What this will mean for the populous is unkn—”

The feed cuts, leaving the end of the newscaster’s sentence to the void. An image of the ruler himself jumps onto the screen. 

“Is- Is it on? Good.” He cleared his throat. “Citizens of the United States, hello. Please do not be alarmed. The takeover of the Government was simply a necessity to making this country as great as it was before the leftists and socialists destroyed it. Do not believe the lies that the media wants you to believe. The corrupt and dirty tumors in this great country will be eliminated. Please, my fellow countrymen, I do not mean you any harm. This law is temporary.

“Now, in order for this process to begin, all citizens must report to the nearest outpost for screening and certification. Remember that America is great, because we are making it so.” The screen flashed with an image of some people, standing valiantly, wearing American flags on their arms, and saluting. A flag rippled in the background and text scrolled onto the screen. “America is great, because we are making it so.”

A cup shattered in the other room. The notes on the floor were long forgotten. In a flurry of movement, a blue-haired, college-aged person, who was watching the program on the small television screen leapt up from their spot on the ground and sprinted to their room, leaving textbooks and notes forgotten on the floor. They mutter to themselves, quietly, as they frantically rush around their room, collecting clothing and books and knickknacks.

Several boxes and armloads later, they turn to the person in the kitchen, who had been doing similar frantic actions, collecting nonperishables and cans, and taking them to the now loaded car.

“We have to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks
> 
> but its also just the prologue.  
> i promise it gets better


End file.
